


Er schmollt

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [294]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Champions League, Established Relationship, Fluff, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Thomas n'a pas à supporter que son équipe en tant qu'entraineur.





	Er schmollt

Er schmollt

  
Thomas était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que Jürgen allait tirer la tête en revenant de Naples, surtout parce que Liverpool a perdu et parce que Paris a gagné, c'était bête, mais ce n'était pas une rivalité, mais une sorte de concurrence mutuelle alors qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils ont le même parcours, les mêmes goûts, le même humour, mais Jürgen reste quand même différent de lui, plus amer après des défaites, plus joyeux après des victoires. En clair, Jürgen est pareil que lui, mais avec beaucoup plus d'émotions (pas que Thomas n'en ressent pas, juste qu'il les cache mieux). Maintenant, Jürgen est dans son lit en train de bouder, et Thomas veut lui rendre son entrain habituel.

  
''Dis-moi quelque chose que tu ne penses pas.'' Thomas ne sait pas pourquoi il dit ça, mais la réponse de Jürgen peut être intéressante

''Ton équipe a mal joué en deuxième mi-temps, heureusement que tu es tombé sur le pire Real possible, le PSG n'est pas encore totalement prêt pour le haut niveau, tu veux que je continue ?''

''Tout ce que tu ne veux pas me dire repose sur ce stupide match ? J'attendais mieux.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ? Que je ne suis pas énervé par mon équipe ?''

''Non, je voulais que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse Jürgs.''

''Eh bien, mon équipe vient de perdre un match de Ligue des Champions après l'avoir gagné trois mois plus tôt.''

''Jürgen... Dis-moi quelque chose que tu penses maintenant.''

''Je t'aime, tu méritais mieux à Dortmund, tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu parles français et quand tu t'énerves, tu es en train de réussir à faire quelque chose avec Paris et c'est bien. Je suis heureux pour toi Thomas, je veux te voir gagner la Ligue des Champions...''

''Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué de ne pas t'énerver !''

  
Thomas rit avant d'embrasser Jürgen, même s'il boude toujours, il sait qu'il y a une amélioration par rapport au début de la nuit.

  
Fin


End file.
